Brave
by GreguKun
Summary: For once, Butters decides to tell what he really thinks, no matter the consequences.


**Hey guys! Since I'm going to Greece for Holidays, I won't be able to update "A Game of Parks for a little while", so here's a crack-songfic I wrote this morning x)**

 **The song used is "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. The idea came from a SNL sketch and it really was hilarious with this song.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knew Butters Stotch as the sweet, warm boy who was always acting friendly with everyone. The little blond would never feel resentment towards his close friends no matter how much they would make fun of him, getting him grounded or sometimes even worse. However, as time went by and as the boys grew up something in Butters wanted to break that aweful routine.

Now the boys were sixteen and god knew how much little Butters had enough to be the laughing stock, though he never complained out loud. The blond grew more and more angry towards his friends but as always he remained silent, because who would accept him as a friend other than Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman? Probably nobody...

That fateful evening, when he was flipping through endless internet pages for a history project, he came across a site filled with quotes. Butters didn't know if it was relevant to his topic but oh well, why not take a look?

The first one on top of the page already had already caught his attention anyway.

" _It's just better to be yourself than to try to be some version of what you think the other person wants."_

" _Be yourself, you're okay. And it really doesn't matter what other people think."_

The page was filled with "be yourself" quotes. Was it a sign?

" _What is a friend? I will tell you...it is someone with whom you dare to be yourself."_

Butters was suddenly strucl by the truth. Did Kyle, Stan and Eric _ever_ acted like friends to him? As far as he could remember, he had been a replacement for Kenny. When the boy with the parka returned, he was pushed away, even if he remained in their close circle. Since then the innocent little blond endured every single mood switch of his classmates, except for Kenny who was far more caring and friendly with him.

He wanted to cry. In fact, he had always been alone and he still was. Sometimes he just hoped he could go back in time and change it all but it was too late. He was blocked with an abusive friendship with only a single way out: isolation.

But after all, wouldn't it be better that way?

Butters liked to listen to music on his laptop whenever he was studying or working for school. Just as he was thinking about his issues, _Brave_ just began to play.

"Never understimate the power of motivational music" was one of the numerous things he would learn that day.

Later that night, when Butters was laying on his bed watching the ceiling, he made himself a promise;

The next day, he would be honest. He would tell everyone the blunt truth, what he really thinks. He would be _brave._

So he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep with a peaceful smile.

The next morning and under a beautiful pink sky, Butters left his house. The cold spring wind was blowing. He wore a beautiful light pink scarf he never dared to wear before because Cartman would call him a fag. But today was another day!

He put his earplugs in his ears and began to walk as music was guiding his steps.

 _You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

School was really close to Butters' house, so in a quick walk he was already in the courtyard among the other students. He noticed Stan sitting alone on a bench near the park, looking quite sad. What was going on? In order to know it, the blond headed for the raven and sat next to him.

"Gee Stan, is everything okay? You look kinda sad."

"Oh hi Butters. Wendy just dumped me..."

"Oh Hamburgers! I'm really sorry for ya."

"I don't understand everything was perfect now! She just..."

And he began an endless rant about his failed relationship like the ten last times. Wendy was basically Stan's girlfriend day in and day out so except themselves nobody gave a fuck anymore. They would get back together and all lovey-dovey the next day anyway.

 _Or you can start speaking up_

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _And they settle 'neath your skin_

"Really I even accepted to go shopping with her and Bebe..."

 _Kept on the inside_

 _And no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins_

"And...Butters, are you even listening?!"

 _But I wonder would happen if you..._

"No. Because I don't give a fuck."

 _SAY what you WANNA SAY!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

Stan's eyes widened. Butters nearly jumped off the bench in hilarity. This new feeling of freedom...It was...it was so good! It was both simple and amazing!

Without looking back at Stan, he ran away to the main building, as light as a butterfly.

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

 _With what you WANT to say!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

When he was picking up his books in his lockers, Butters felt someone poking his back. He turned back to see Clyde, looking all smug as always. The brunet was acting like a bad boy around Butters because he knew that a few months ago the blond had a crush on him. He just wanted to take advantage of it and copy his homework.

"Hey Butters, 'bout this algebra homework, would you mind borrowing me yours?"

Butters wavered for a sec. Having your old crush in front of you and acting all natural was no easy task. But today was another day!

"Actually, no. And I'll probably never give you anything because we're not friends. So, I'm gonna not do this and I'm gonna go away now."

 _SAY what you WANNA SAY!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

Just before turning around the corner, he turned around to see Clyde and he flipped him off.

What a gangsta.

The next honesty shot was delivered during lunch time. Usually Butters would eat at Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle's table and shut up the whole time. But today was another day!

As he put his tray on the table next to Cartman, he did not try to avoid Stan's glare. In fact, he smiled brightly at the raven, which Kyle found rather odd but did not comment.

 _Everybody's been there_

 _Everybody's been stared down_

 _By the ennemy_

"Hey you guys, do you know where the poor slut is?" Cartman asked, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"No and call him Kenny, he's your friend, fatass!" Kyle angrily replied.

"I say what I want, you fucking afro jew!"

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!"

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

This was it again, Kyle and Cartman would begin to throw their lunch at each other. Daily routine. Seriously, was somebody afraid to tell them to shut up and settle their kindergarten issues? Probably. But today was – okay it's getting lame I know.

 _Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

"Gee Kyle, you really should see a doctor for your anger issues. Eric always treats you like that." Butters stepped in.

"Oh shut up Butters! You're just licking his balls!"

 _Show me...How BIG your BRAVE is!_

"Like you would want to lick Stan's?"

"WHAT?!"

 _SAY what you WANNA SAY!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

The blond stood up and put his hands up in pure bliss.

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

Cartman was laughing so hard everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Kyle who had been red of anger was now red of shame and Stan's mouth was so widely open that he could fit his whole tray inside.

"Seriously Eric, you should see a doctor too, because your weight is really getting out of control now."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

 _With what you WANT to say!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

And Butters flew away to another table, leaving a path of dumbfounded people behind him. He was ecstatic.

There was an almost empty table near the exit and he sat there next to Scott Malkinson, the diabetic kid who had just finished to analyse his blood sample.

"Oh hi Butters, I have a bit too much sugar in my blood right now for the dessert, so would you like to split this cookie with me?"

"Uh...No. I want you to give me the whole thing!"

He snapped it from his hands and ate it. No shame.

 _SAY what you WANNA SAY!_

 _And let the words FALL OUT!_

The whole day went by like that, everyone got a nasty burn by the cute little Butters. When the bell rang for the last time, the petite boy went outside, the heart as light as a feather. He danced among the petals flowing with the wind, not giving a single fuck because finally, he had realised that he was worth it.

He didn't notice the boy approaching him until he heard him chuckle.

Butters pulled one of his earplugs out and turned around to see Kenny smiling smugly at him. He was wearing a black T-shirt and an old ripped jeans. His messy blond hair looked cute with his blue eyes.

Butters suddenly felt afraid. He wanted to tell what he thought about Kenny too, but this was waaaaay different that what he had said to the others. He couldn't hold back his hard blush.

 _Innocence, your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good_

 _Did you think it would?_

"Well, looks like you've manned up!" the taller blond smirked. "I just saw the others and they say that you've thrown punch lines at everyone."

"Uhm...they're kinda right..."

"Well fortunately I wasn't there to get burned!"

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

"Actually...I have something to tell you as well."

"Oh, please don't be mean with me!" Kenny gasped.

"No I won't...because uhm...ya see Kenny uh..."

"Yes?"

"I...uh...oh fuck this!"

Butters took Kenny's face between his palms and kissed him on the lips. Kenny was surprised but he liked it. The petite boy's lips were soft and sweet like candy. He was already missing them when Butters stepped back as red as a tomato. The older boy couldn't help but chuckle once more.

"I really hope you'll be honest more often. I really like it."

"You...you do?!"

"Of course, I love it. Maybe we could hang out and you would show me more of what your honesty can do?"

He winked at him. However Butters was still too innocent to get what the other guy was implying.

"Ow Hamburgers, I'd love too!"

Kenny hold him his hand, that Butters took with delight.

"Let's go then!"

 _Honestly, I WANNA see you be BRAVE!_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I WANNA see you be Brave!_

As Kenny and Butters were leaving high school hand in hand, they came across Wendy and Stan who apparently had settled their problems, judging by the kiss they'd just exchanged.

"We really should spend the evening together watching Netflix!" Wendy giggled.

"Yeah, We still have the fifth season of Game of Thrones to watch!" Stan added.

Butters' ears ringed and turned his head towards Kenny, who smiled at him and nodded.

"TOO LATE. JON SNOW DIES. AHAH!"

And the two blondes ran away.

Those two gay gangstas.

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _See you be Brave!_


End file.
